Experiment
by Skylo
Summary: yummy ZAGir.


ZAGir- Experiment

Zim scribbled in his notebook furiously, before ripping out the page and crumpling it in his hand. He tossed it onto the floor and sighed, throwing himself back into his desk chair. He just couldn't concentrate.  
He saw something today. A human activity...something odd.  
In the hallway at Skool, just after everyone had spilled out of the building, Zim had watched it.  
It was two of the filth-children from the grade above his. A girl with blue hair and a boy with glasses. He remembered it clearly.  
They had put their mouths on each others...  
The whole display looked quite disgusting from Zim's view.  
Still, he couldn't help but stare.  
He felt like he was witnessing some kind of ritual. He studied it very closely, noting that they used not only their mouths, but their hands.  
But then they saw him there, and he ran.

And now, he couldn't get it out of his head. What was the point of that whole thing anyway? Why would they do something like that?

Zim shook his head and stood from his chair.  
"GIR!"  
Gir soon popped out of a hole in the wall.  
"Yes, Master?"  
"I need your help," Zim said to him, gesturing for the robot to come. But Gir did more than that.  
"YAAAY! I GONNA HELP! I GONNA HELP!" he raced around in circles before he soon tired himself out and collapsed on the floor for a nap.  
"GIR!"  
The robot sat bolt upright.  
"Mmm?"  
"Come here," he growled impatiently.  
Gir obeyed.  
"Listen carefully, Gir. We're going to conduct an experiment, okay?"  
He noticed Gir was bouncing excitedly, and firmly placed his hands on the robot's shoulders.  
"Stay. Still."  
Gir nodded vigorously, but Zim could tell he was struggling not to shoot off to the moon.  
He sighed and looked at Gir one last time before moving his hands from his shoulders to his face. He tilted his head one way, and tilted Gir's head the other way.  
He licked his lips.  
Gir's eyes were like saucers. He blinked rapidly, trying to randomly guess what exactly was happening.  
"Mast-mm!"  
Zim kissed him. He didn't exactly know how it was done, but as far as he saw, he was doing good. It was very short and a bit uncomfortable.  
He pulled back, looking into Gir's eyes, seeing the dumbfounded look on his face. He almost laughed. But instead he leaned in for another kiss. Gir didn't make any protest.  
This time it was longer. Zim had his mouth open a tiny bit, but Gir kept his sealed shut, still utterly confused.  
Zim broke away, blushing.  
"Gir? Are you okay?"  
Gir blinked a few times. He nodded enthusiastically.  
"Mmhmm!"  
Zim nodded back shortly before pressing their lips together again.  
He felt something stir inside of him. Something...foreign. He forced Gir's mouth to open slightly, making the little robot squirm and let out a muffled noise. It sounded almost like a question, but Zim didn't really care.  
He broke the kiss.  
"Shh, Gir, you have to be quiet. And stay still!" he hissed.  
Tears started forming in Gir's eyes.  
"B-But why?"  
"Because that's how those two hyoo-mans did it!"  
"But why did they do it?!"  
"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out!" he snapped before smashing their lips together.  
Tears of frustration ran down Gir's cheeks. Zim closed his eyes, just as the humans had, and pulled the robot into his lap. Gir balled his hands into fists, and squeezed his eyes shut as his master's tongue invaded his mouth. He tried to push it out with his own tongue, but Zim only saw this as response and pushed back.  
Finally they parted, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.  
Zim smiled weakly.  
"Heh, I think I'm starting to get it."  
Gir blushed darker and looked down. Something burned in his stomach, and it was definitely _not_ tacos.  
Zim tentatively moved a hand from the robot's cheek to his chin.  
"Gir?"  
Gir looked up.  
"Yes, master?"  
"H-How do you feel?"  
Gir secured his arms across his chest.  
"I...I.."  
Zim smiled.  
"It's weird, right?"  
Gir nodded, moving his arms back down to his sides.  
"Maybe that means its working..."  
Zim drifted off as Gir leaned towards him, and he unconsciously did the same.  
_**It's almost like an instinct!**_ Zim thought in wonder. _**But what kind, I do not yet know.**_  
His thoughts were cut short as their lips met again, and his eyes drifted shut without him telling them to. Gir had his hands clutching the front of Zim's shirt, holding on for dear life. Through it Gir could feel his master's heart pounding, but he didn't pay attention to it long enough to wonder why.  
Zim broke away abruptly.  
"Uhh..."  
He shook his head, mind running a mile a minute.  
"T-That's enough.."  
Gir blinked, tilting his head to the side in that adorable way he did.  
"I can go?"  
"Yes," Zim replied dizzily.  
Gir squealed and jumped up. He ran from the room yelling, "TV!"  
Zim clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, heart still racing.  
"That was...weird.."

~Fin~


End file.
